peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sister Cities
Hello. I very much apprechiate your initiative here to get people informed about other wiki they might feel affected for and probably would even write on. Your approch to make a "neihborhood-page" as a part of every wiki where the community can define this neighborhood feels very right to me. I started with wiki out in vast wikilandia, on many of the small wikis on a dozen of different engines using different syntaxes. We try for quite a while already to make something pretty similar to what you call "sister cities" - it is called the "wiki-node". The difference between th two would be: A wiki-node on a wiki hosted on wikicities could as well imply links to neighbors from within the wikicities-hive as to other wikis somewhere out in vast wikilandia. This is an enormous advantage, as there are many very interesting wikis outsides of wikicities (just many of us do not know about them). Sistercities - by means of the wikicities internal terminology of using "city" synonym to "wiki"- reduces this nodeability to wikis on wikicities. This would be at least a pitty, maybe even more ... To understand what effords we already took to make wiki-nodes simply see Google: wikinode please. There is wiki-nodes, a wiki for the wiki-node idea as well. Unfortunately it's not working right now due to difficulties with the engine-upgrade. It might work soon again. I've even held a little speech on it receinly - community-wiki: lightning-talks on CCC-congress. Last but not least wikicities (as a hive for other wikis) has a wiki-node already. Again. The "sister cities" idea is great. I'd like to propose to simply rename the sister cities page to wiki-node - it's for a good purpose ;) What do you think about it? MattisManzel 19:49, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT) OK the page has been renamed to Wiki-node so that allows more external links - what happens next? :-) Lobster 13:38, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :All ideas welcome. :Thanks for the feedback. :Sorry ... I am not in a position right now to even check out your links. :I will be offline starting today for at least a week or so and will then have :very limited time to "play" for the next 2 or 3 months. :So I suggest you contact some others here ... Lobster being the :Peace Elements Founder, and see what they think of the ideas you put forth. :Sister Cities is a great name for Communities within Wikia ... :and I think it promotes coming together on that level ... which is needed. :Once that begins to happen, then we certainly could expand the connections :and begin to think in broader terms ... Inter-wiki, Wiki-node, Wikihive ... :whatever will work. :Again ... sorry ... the "walk-around-world" call me and will demand my attention :for a few months but i thaink you for you input. Simply contact some others here :and toss the idea around with them and I will check back in when I can. :Take a look around our place ... see if you can find a place to contribute something :or just visit our Feast Room and strike up a conversation so we can get to know :you and what shakes your tree. ;) tanks. 20:43, 19 Feb 2005 (GMT)